Mad Guy
by WinteerKw
Summary: El recuerdo del monstruo que lo torturo cada noche, lo había hecho convertirse en lo que mas odiaba. Y ahora que había conocido a alguien especial, no quería que este lo abandonase por el maldito hermano de aquel monstruo. [AU.]


-No alto…- pero el sentir el cálido y húmedo beso en sus labios lo hizo sentir tan lleno de vida el cual fue pasajero, algo dentro de si no lo quería. Se parecían sí. Eran diferentes sí. Se amaba no.

Por más melosa que está relación intentaba ser. En el fondo el oji azul no lo amaba. No lo odiaba. No sentía nada. Más que lo que trataba de aparentar. Pero el otro lo sabía. Pero no se iba a rendir ante aquello. Lo amaba, pero detestaba que el otro amara al pariente del hijo de puta que jugó con el hace unos años. Y ahora tenía a alguien que lo hacia feliz, lo hacia sentir inocente, amoroso, tímido y aterrado.

Pero aunque el mismo sabía que tarde o temprano esa relación no iba a durar. Lo sabía. Quería atarlo, marcarlo, hacerlo propiedad suya. Y todo culpa de esa maldita familia que apestaba desde la "S" hasta la "R".

El más alto siguió aprisionando al oji azul con desesperación. Ahí en contra quizá de su voluntad el otro intentaba corresponder, corresponder sentimientos que iban dedicados a otra persona.

El ojiverde se separó bruscamente. Miro la cara de miedo e inseguridad que tenía la segunda persona más importante para el. Las lágrimas que suplicaban libertad para ir con su verdadero dueño. Caían sobre las blancas mejillas del más bajo. Pero al oji verde le daba igual.

Lo acostó en el sofá y comenzó a besar su cuello con necesidad. Pero en menos de lo que podía soportar ya comenzaba a morderlo, succionarlo, marcarlo.

John se quejaba. Pero el otro lo disfrutaba, aunque mentalmente sólo se metía más la estaca en el pecho.

Contempló su labor y un rayo de luz alumbro por unos minutos la penumbra de la vieja habitación. Y luego del trueno, el cielo comenzó a caerse; como sí el mismo John demostrase como se sentía en ese momento.

-Jake… para…- las lágrimas no aguantaron sus celdas y salieron con urgencia. Jake se separó a ver su obra. Pero eso no era más que un simple chupetón, las marcas donde el había mordido sacaban temerosamente unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

John sollozaba. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Esperaba que alguien rompiera la ya antigua puerta que estaba bloqueada por un silla. Pero la naturaleza estaba del lado de john. Mando uno de sus rayos más potentes en el árbol más cercano a esa vieja casona abandonada. Jake le tapó la boca al oji azul. Dejando que sólo se escuchara la lluvia y el frio aire otoñar que chocaba contra la ventana. Pero para su maldición. Un tercer ruido se hacia presente, más bajo, casi en susurros. Pasos, pasos que el de orbes verdes prefería no conocer.

Pero eran los mismos que le hicieron lo mismo que estaba haciendo, sólo que de una forma más violenta.

-¡John!- gritaba alguien con desesperación tratando de abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno. El mencionado lloraba, trataba de gritar, pero english lo tapaba más.

Entonces como sí de un milagro pareciera la puerta fue cortada, tal y como sí de pan se tratara, por una vieja y bien cuidada katana.

El más alto de los tres tomo a john obligándolo a pararse y levantando el rostro ajeno con la punta de una pistola.

-Strider- mencionó entre dientes Jake.

-Jake hijo de la gran puta English, nos volvemos a ver maldito bastardo- soltó fastidiado el rubio y empuñando más la espada.

-Para hijos de puta tú hermano. Ese maldito que se metía en mi habitación… Cada noche de mi adolescencia- El de ojos albinos frunció el ceño. Sí bien su hermano tampoco era un santo, Jake había estado de lame botas con el.

La obsesión que tuvo alguna vez el rubio con ese Jake desapareció a los minutos en los que terminaba de saciarla.

-Suelta a john, el no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.- Pero Dave trago saliva. No volvería a perder a alguien querido.

Jake soltó al oji azul quién se retorció de dolor en el frío y viejo piso. La herida de su cuello comenzaba a volverse una hemorragia que empezaba a ponerse grave. Dave corrió hacia el.

-¡AHHH!- Grito con todo lo que tenía el oji azul. Jake le había disparado a John en la pierna. Y mientras el rubio alzaba la mirada para ver al que estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que más amaba. Una tercera bala salió. Haciendo que el brazo derecho del rubio sangrara. -Nos vemos en el infierno, Strider- y con una sonrisa maniática una cuarta bala salió de esa arma, fue la que le dio fin a su dueño. El cual sólo la había usado en dos ocasiones. Esa y la de cuatro años atrás.

* * *

_No me iba a quedar con las ganas de escribir algo de mi 3tp. Aunque sea algo producto de mi mente retorcida un dia nublado y varias buenas creppypastas._

_}}ks_


End file.
